I Like It Rough
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: xxxONESHOTxxx SONGFIC Kagome likes it rough and that ruins her relationships until one man makes her question herself and fix whats broken


_**A/N: **ok so this is a song fic hope you like it…it is a bit random so there your warned _

_No there isn't a detailed lemon in it but there is sex so um no one under age _

**_Song by Lady Gaga …… Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi_**

**I Like It Rough**

_(I like it rough)_

_Your love is nothing I can't fight  
Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine  
I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when-  
I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in  
'Cus it's a hard life, with love in the world  
And I'm a hard girl lovin'  
me's like chewing on pearls_

It wasn't the first time Kagome had been locked in her room

With someone banging on the door screaming at her

And yet here she was with her current boyfriend outside her room

Inuyasha was pounding good and hard almost rattling the door off it's hinges

She wondered why she played this game with them

She did love it when they fucked her rough because they where mad at her

'maybe he would be better than the wolf'

She stood in the middle of her bed naked bouncing a little on her toes

Drowning out his screams with a bottle of grey goose vodka

Most of the time when she did this she would cry dry her tears and open the door

Finally she jumped off the bed and made her way to the door

And opened it as he lunged at her

The hot sex she had wanted she got well some what she hadn't been really satisfied

After they laid there Inuyasha falling asleep

She smiled to herself as she began falling asleep 'maybe she'd go to prom with InuYasha's Brother'

This would be something she always seemed to break their heart

Sometimes she wondered why she liked it rough

_You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough_

She tripped out of the sheets into her bathroom her head pounding

She had downed half the bottle of grey goose she had she flicked on the light as it momentarily blinded her she made her way to the mirror

She gazed at the girl before her

Her hair was messy and her neck covered in bruises and hickeys

She looked at her naked body she was covered in them

'that's what I get for fucking a half dog'

She turned on the shower and hoped in

tonight was the prom

once she got out and dressed she picked up her cell and called Sesshomaru

she had his number because one time she and Inuyasha got stranded and he had come and picked them up

ever since then she had wanted him

after setting up their date for the prom she went off to school

Kikyo the local whore was all over Inuyasha

"hey babe" he called out to her Kagome swiftly dodged him and went into the school bathroom

Sometimes she regretted breaking their hearts

_Won't go without my fix tonight  
It's a little too rough  
Prom Girl wipes her tears with silver lines  
And she can't get enough_

Sesshomaru looked at his date she was so beautiful but that didn't mean he cared for her

She was supposed to be here with his half brother but instead she had called him and asked him

He had only agreed because he knew it would hurt his younger brother and he never passed up on the opportunity to hurt InuYasha

He pulled her into the center of the dancing couples making his way to InuYasha and the whore

Kagome gasped when she saw Kikyo with Inuyasha

Somehow it hurt a little to see them

A few tears slipped down her pale cheeks

She looked down only to have a hand bring her gaze up to his amber eyes

Sesshomaru leaned sown and kissed her wiping her tears away as he pulled away

_I'm in the bedroom with tissues and when-  
I know you're outside banging but I won't let you in  
'Cus it's a hard life, with love in the world  
And I'm a hard girl lovin'  
me's like straightening curls_

Sesshomaru scoffed at the locked door never in his life had such a beauty ever been so crazy

One minuet they were close to fucking and the next she pushes him out and locks him out of the hotel room

He was standing in the middle of the hall in just his dress pants his silver hair pouring all around him

He pounded on the door waiting for her to let him back in

If she'd even let him back in

He hadn't even done anything to offend her

He heard a giggle

Kagome downed all the tiny drinks in the mini bar then she stripped down all the way to her bare skin and bounced on the bed counting to ten

Most of the time when she did this she would cry dry her tears and open the door

Finally she jumped off the bed and opened the door

_You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough_

He grabbed her and pushed her into the room the second the door opened

She smiled at him her mind fuzzy from the drinks

"what the hell is your problem" he asked once he locked the door behind them

She just pushed him against the door and kissed him

Pushing her hands into his pants and squeezing his erection her tongue swirling around his

He finally pushed her off and slammed her into the wall beside them

Making her gasp and arch into him

"you want it rough?" he growled as he licked her neck

"it's the only way I like it" she whispered as he bit down his fangs piercing her flesh

He held her arms above her head and removed his pants

He picked her up and threw her on to the bed

Making her bounce a bit before settling then he pounced on her like a animal

_Shiny and I know it  
Don't know why you wanna blow it  
Need a man who likes it rough  
Likes it rough, likes it rough  
(baby likes it a-rough)  
Shiny and I know it  
Don't know why you wanna blow it  
Need a man who likes it rough  
Likes it rough, likes it rough  
(baby likes it a-rough)  
*repeat*  
_

The light from the bathroom overhead was glaring off the mirror they had already fucked in the bed on the floor and were now in the hotel bathroom as she eyed the shine that blinded her

Maybe it was the way he looked at her when they had fucked

She didn't expect him to care about her but he didn't even seem to feel anything except the sex

She was against the bathroom sink bent over it looking into the mirror as he pounded into her and brought her to yet another orgasm

She was panting hard as he kept going "Sesshomaru please" she exclaimed as his hard cock drove into her G spot again

Making her stiffen and when it hit the spot again she screamed her walls clutching him again

He began to pound in harder as he reached his climax

_Is it cus you don't mean it?  
Or because I don't feel it?  
Yes it's rough  
Is it cus you don't mean it?  
Or because I don't feel it?  
Yes it's rough_

_  
_she laid there

her naked body beside his but there was no cuddling why would there be? She wanted it rough right

she never felt right when she cuddled but right now she wished Sesshomaru would

he had looked at her like she was just a fuck something to ease his lust

'isn't that what I am?' she thought as she stared at the ceiling

He had been so good yet the love she wanted with the rough wasn't there

Wasn't that what she had always wanted was that kind of great rough sex ?

Yes but she had wanted it from a man who could love her and give it to her every time she wanted

Now she didn't even know why she wanted it rough

Sex was so good with Inuyasha … and every other guy she had gotten bored with

She didn't like it rough now Sesshomaru had killed it

_You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough  
You got me wondering why I-  
I like it rough, I-I like it rough, I-I like it rough_

She waited for Inuyasha outside school

When he came out with Kikyo her rage welled up but she hid it as she walked over to him

"hey Inu can I talk to you?" she asked

He nodded ignoring the pissed Kikyo

"what is it K?" he said looking at her confused

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you but I realize its just my past and all the hard shit I've been through I'd like another chance" she said looking at him pleadingly

He smiled "yeah of course babe you know I love you and I forgive you" he said kissing her

Maybe this time she wouldn't ruin it with wanting it rough

As they walked back to her house holding hands she thought on the night before somehow she knew Sesshomaru had branded himself in her memory and things would never be the same

"maybe I'll always like it rough" she whispered causing Inuyasha to stare at her

The end

**Ok so I know it's random but in a way song fics are**

**So I might re do as a actual story after I finish my other story**

**R/R please**


End file.
